My Pet Now
by Skyways
Summary: When Roxy was sent to Derse by God Cat, The Condesce had a plan in mind for her. Of course that plan was more than illegal, But she was queen, who the hell was going to stop her. Oh well she might as well have a little fun with the noble before using her to get rid of Lord English please note this has some graphic lemons


Title: My P-Et Now  
Pairing: her Imperious Condescension x Roxy  
Comic: Homestuck  
Rating: M

Well this was… it .. it's ahaha I sort of decided to make this just to expand upon the amount of stuff about The Condesce. Anyways I hope everyone here enjoys and please review  
_

The Condesce loved her loyal pet God Cat, simply because she could control him in the entirely making him her complete servant. She had used the powers taken from The Summoner to control the cat to bring Roxy Lalonde to her. She hated Roxy, she had hated Roxy since she was still just a young troll and they had met. That was one of the few things she enjoyed, she could still remember things from before the Scratch, when people still dared to call her Meenah.

The elder troll grinned as she remained floating in the air, hovering just above the sleeping blonde. "How adorable little skanks out cold," the empress said as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. She brushed some of her wild black hair back so she could completely see the slut she had tried to kill years before. The Condesce touched the ground, her heels clicked on the bright purple building material of Derse as she walked over.

Oh she had plans for Roxy, and none of them were legal by any planets standard. She grinned her massive shark like fangs showing as she kneeled down in front of the sleeping girl. As always the Condesce was wearing her jet black, body hugging outfit. It had the purple stripes, which helped to extenuate her features as it formed her Pisces symbol. She reached out grabbing Roxy's messy blonde hair as she slowly lifted the sleeping teen. Roxy groaned out in pain, her body still shaking from the fall even in her sleep.

Seems that her pet had pulled Roxy at a good time, she was wearing an overly slutty party dress. It was pure black and hugged her form perfectly. It ended just as her legs began so the empress could easily see the girl's black lace panties, ones that were held together by tiny pull strings of fabric. Condesce dragged Roxy away, letting her clothes tear on Derse's cold purple brick as she chuckled softly.

She took Roxy into the main castle which once belonged to the Black Queen, which The Condesce had changed into a more Alternian designed palace like the one she had to leave. The new queen wasted no time of dragging the sleeping Rogue into her Recuperacoon, one that was designed like a massive seashell to the empress's specific measurements to make it absolutely perfect for her and to fit another person. "You be lucky I'm letting you into my private respiteblock whore," Condesce spat rather angrily as she tossed the still sleeping teen into the Sopor slime as the empress came in right after, the special thing about being a sea dweller she could breathe even in the slime and could even go under the slime even though it caused non seadewller trolls to float.

Roxy stirred feeling her body become weightless and her entire formed enveloped by an entirely warm yet slick liquid. Slowly she opened her deep purple eyes as she managed to stay afloat in the liquid, her eyes wildly darting around the deep purple room as she seemed to relax a bit. "Damn Gcat sending me back to Derse, worse place I could be right now." Roxy started and would have continued cursing the beings very existence if not for the fact she heard something splashing in the water. She looked around and saw what looked like a pair of fuchsia goggles, but she couldn't be sure because it was almost entirely submerged by the slime.

"What the hell-" she started again as she heard the disturbance of the liquid in which she was resting in as what looked like two shark fins moved through the water. "What the hell!" Roxy screamed out as she frantically kicked and swam wildly trying to tear through the liquid, which was so slick it was almost impossible for her to make it through the slime.

Roxy could feel the ripples in the slime as she didn't dare turn around and face the monster that she had been dropped in with to be killed by. The Condesce came up from the slime, now completely naked her completely flawless ashen gray skin was completely visible. Roxy was shaking as she kept trying to scramble up the sides of the Recuperacoon which was almost impossible seeing a she was covered in slime. The empress reached out and grabbed Roxy's breasts hard enough to make the teen scream out in pain as the Condesce pulled and held her under the translucent liquid.

Roxy was screaming still her lungs filling with the slime as it felt like she was drowning. The empress waited for the last possible second until that damn whore would pass out from lack of oxygen and slammed the under dressed slut into the wall of the Recuperacoon as hard as she could. "Hey there slut remember me?" The Condesce asked as she turned the young Lalonde around so they were face to face, slamming her into the walls of her Recuperacoon. "You're the Condesce," Roxy spat as she glared at the elder Troll, her eyes were filled with fear and hate. "Not good enough!" The Condesce yelled slamming her into the wall again growling angrily.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Roxy demanded as she grabbed onto the Troll's wrists as best she could, but couldn't keep her grip because of the slime still coating her body. "You should remember me, I nearly chocked you out," the empress said that she seemed pissed that such a lowly human wouldn't remember being assaulted by a superior. "You're that troll bitch with the fork!" Roxy yelled as the Condesce grinned, ready to rekindle the black relationship she had started as a teen, hell she had everything planned out. She was going to use the stupid human as her pailing bitch for a bit and then let her go to join her friends in killing English.

"Watch what you call you're queen stupid noble," The Condesce growled in a voice thick with wanting, one Roxy instantly caught onto. "Oh no no, oh hell no!" Roxy yelled as she struggled, she wasn't going to end up being the Troll's easy fuck. "Shut up and take it SLUT!" The elder troll yelled out and slammed her onto the small bench like extension of the Recuperacoon keeping her pinned to it.

The elder troll got up showing off her very massive bulge, it was something like a large human cock, it was much thicker though and had more of a curved point to it. "What the fuck is that?" Roxy questioned almost afraid as the Empress just laughed ever so softly as she grabbed Roxy's throat gripping it just hard enough to make her gasp and pant for air without losing enough oxygen to kill her. She kept the struggling noble pinned as she walked over to her still open mouth before forcing the entirety of her massive bulge into Roxy's mouth. This caused the young Lalonde to struggle and gag against the trolls invading anatomy. She tried biting but when the Condesce felt the press of teeth against her flesh she gripped Roxy's neck hard enough she could almost feel her invading bulge.

"If I ever feel your teeth against my amazing bulge I'll rip your teeth out with a fuckin plier." The Troll warned as she began to thrust hard and deep, each time forcing the tip of her member into the back of Roxy's throat. Each time Roxy chocked and gagged, her entire body shaking for oxygen. The Condesce kept thrusting harder and harder, even though Roxy's eyes had rolled back and her cheeks were starting to turn blue.

The Condesce pulled her bulge out letting Roxy gasp, her chest rising and falling heavily as she slowly returned to consciousness. It was only a moment later that the Troll slammed her large bulge back down her throat and began to thrust hard, making it so that Roxy was gagging every time she pushed in. It was only a few moments longer that her bone bulge was throbbing in Roxy's throat. "Here comes whore!" The Condesce screamed as massive bursts of bubbling hot, fuchsia colored seed burst into Roxy's throat.

The young teen wanted to scream but was unable, large tears streamed down her cheeks, staining them with her mascara. She could only take so much, after four maybe five bursts of the hot seed which filled her stomach more than she thought humanly possibly it began to burst and pour out of her mouth. "I guess you humans can't take it like we can, that was only half of what I usually cum," The empress teased as she pulled her bulge free from Roxy's mouth, letting her hot seed burst all over the teen's face, marking her as the empress's bitch.

Roxy was sobbing in fear and complete loathing, she felt so ashamed of herself and so dirty, she wanted to die, god she wanted to die to end the suffering she was in. "We ain't done yet slut." Condy said happily as she reached out with her other hand and grabbed Roxy's shoulder flipping the girl over. The empress released Roxy's shoulder the moment she was flipped over and grabbed the back of her head, keeping her pinned to the bench.

"Please don't I'm begging you anything but that!" Roxy sobbed wildly, her entire body shaking as the Condesce got on the bench, straddling her as her still hardened bulge was pressed between Roxy's supple ass. While the girl wasn't much in the chest department, the rest of her body was almost entirely developed more than most people her age could only dream of. "Come on now, please don't do this!" Roxy was begging now, she didn't want to get taken by an alien bitch she hated. "Stop blubbering whore, this is happening like it or not." The Condesce snapped angrily as she reached down ripping off Roxy's panties laughing happily as the young noble cried out for help, she wanted someone to save her.

She needed someone anyone, Jane, Dirk, or even Jake at this point. She wanted someone to get her and tell her it was alright. "I've been wantin to do this for sweeps," the empress purred as she felt Roxy struggling beneath her. "No oh god, please someone save me!" Roxy screamed as she couldn't fight against the Condesce in her current state. She had no weapon, nothing to attack her with, hell she wasn't even God Tier. Worst off with the Troll's natural strength, the Condesce could easily keep the young Lalonde pinned.

Roxy kept repeating the word no over and over again as the empress pressed her large bulge into Roxy's virgin slit. Roxy cried out loudly feeling it prod into her slit. It was only a moment later that The Condesce slammed the entirety of her bulge into Roxy. The young blonde screamed out in pain, if anyone was close by they would hear her cries. "Damn, I think I actually managed to get my bulge all the way down, maybe I'll keep you after all." Condesce teased as she began to pull out before slamming her bulge back in, this time the sheer mass off it managed to impact against the very back of Roxy's pussy.

"No please dear god no," Roxy kept repeating as she tried keeping her eyes shut, even still tears kept streaming from her cheeks as the Condesce kept going harder and harder still, each time she would hit the entrance to Roxy's womb threatening to break in each and every time she decided to enter. "Please stop!" Roxy screamed out in pain, she wanted all of this to be over, she wanted to just disappear, disappear for good.

"You want me to stop and I will in a bit." The troll teased as she began to slam her hips back and forth, with every movement Roxy screamed thinking that her body was going to rip and she might just die from the pain. "Oh yeah keep screamin like that slut!" Condesce yelled out happily as she kept on going, her bulge was throbbing, she was about to burst inside of the noble. "Not again," Roxy began to repeat that over and over feeling the familiar throbbing in her body as the Condesce grinned happily. "You wanted me to stop, so I'm going to stop!" The Condesce said gleefully as she gave one last massive thrust and came about the same amount if not more letting it pour into her new playing.

The entire time Roxy was screaming as her body was shaking wildly. She had long since blacked out, going into her own mind to protect herself from everything that was happening to her. The Condesce grinned keeping herself deep inside of Roxy letting her hot seed spill in until she felt a pushing against her bulge, she knew she had to pull out or risk running her pet. Condesce pulled out, still cumming as the hot seed, the same color as her blood splattered out on Roxy's back.

"Now you do really look like a slut," the royal Troll teased as she waded through her Recuperacoon before easily pulling herself out of the liquid. She walked off into the interior of her Respiteblock, the only thing to signal her return was the rattling of chains. Roxy slowly got up shaking softly as the Condesce splashed back into the Sopor Slime, she brought large chains out with her as Roxy slowly got up, her body was shaking and she was barely able to stand.

"Oh god no," That was the only thing that Roxy could manage as the Troll shot forward slamming into the young Rogue knocking the wind out of her system. She slowly sunk to the ground, gasping softly as the Condesce took the chains, which had large shackles on them. "I think Imma keep you as my personal pailing bitch for a while." She said grinning happily as she shackled the blonde teen, with one around her neck and the other two on her wrists. "You're my property now," Condesce said laughing happily.


End file.
